


his girl in her gown

by kindoff



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fem!Kanda, Female!Kanda, Genderbend, Lavi/Fem!Yuu, Straight because it is genderbend, kinda AU thing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi memungut kotak tisu tersebut lalu nyengir lebar. “Kau harus sering-sering memakai gaun seperti itu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	his girl in her gown

**Author's Note:**

> DGray-Man (c) Katsura Hoshino. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
> notes: Fem!Kanda (maaak saya jatuh tdjinta sama genderbend ini ;;;)

“Whoa, lihat dirimu, Yuu-chan! Kau terlihat …”

Kanda melempar benda terdekat yang dapat ia raih—sebuah kotak tisu di meja telepon (menyayangkan bukan telepon itu saja yang diambilnya)—tepat mengenai dahi Lavi, memotong seruan pemuda itu tanpa peringatan. Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, susah payah menelan segala rasa risih dan malu dan _menggelikan_ yang bercokol di sekujur tubuh. “Kau berkata-kata lagi, kubunuh.”

Lavi memungut kotak tisu tersebut lalu nyengir lebar. “Kau harus sering-sering memakai gaun seperti itu.”

“Diam.”

“Semua orang akan iri padaku karena datang bersama Yuu-chan yang begini.”

“Che. Kujahit mulutmu.”

“Coba saja,” Lavi mengambil langkah mendekat, menghapus jarak. “Taruhan Allen bahkan bakal terpesona.”

“Kau. Mati. Hari. Ini.”

Lavi mengabaikan segala denial dan kegeraman gadis itu, serta-merta memeluknya sambil tertawa tanpa pikir panjang—oh sial dia gemas sekali—tidak sadar bahwa yang  bersangkutan putus seketika urat sabarnya. “Astaga Yuu-chan-ku cantik sekali!”

Ia menerima tendangan hak tinggi menyakitkan tepat di perut sedetik kemudian.


End file.
